1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic circuit; more particularly, the invention relates to a signal transmission system and a signal transmission circuit.
2. Description of Related Art
With the miniaturization of electronic products and the reduction of relevant costs, IC chip miniaturization and three-dimensional stack packaging have become an important trend in the development of semiconductor technologies. In the existing three-dimensional ICs, signal transmission technologies (e.g., non-contact capacitive-coupling and inductive-coupling signal transmissions) have been more and more common.
Specifically, capacitive-coupling and inductive-coupling transmissions are achieved by way of alternating current (AC) coupled interconnection (ACCI), i.e., connection of direct current (DC) electrical components is not required in case of high-frequency transmission, and the signal transmission can be completed simply by a favorable communication link. The capacitive-coupling interconnection is a wireless inter-chip communication technology, whereby signals are transmitted from one chip to a neighboring chip. Moreover, the circuit design of the capacitive-coupling chip is rather simple and merely requires a small coupling area, and therefore the capacitive-coupling technology is suitable for integrating a plurality of chips.
However, as to ACCI, the circuit design of package plays a crucial role, and the circuits and the transmission method are related to the recovery accuracy of the transmitted signals. Thus, researchers skilled in the pertinent art are devoted to the study as how to ensure the I/O signal integrity during transmission and reception.